


Something special

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Little Aaron, M/M, jack sugden - Freeform, little robert, roberts birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has an idea for Roberts birthday present but isn't sure Robert will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something special

Aaron and Robert sat having breakfast at the new kitchen table they spent way too long choosing. what colour, shape and material Aaron only thought you could have a standard wooden kitchen table but Robert opened his eyes to many more options. 

“Seriously Aaron do you have to slurp the bowl all the time”

Aaron smiled with milk dribbling down his chin “yep!”

“Hate you” Robert smiled 

“Whatever, you love me…you told me last night while you had your little Robert in my mouth.”

Robert smirked “my little Robert?..little?”

“Yep”

“Well it's bigger then your little Aaron!”

Aaron's face went serious “well, not by much and it's what you do with it that counts. You weren't complaining the other night”

Robert laughed “yeah alright, I suppose you do know what your doing with your little Aaron, I'll give you that”

Aaron shook his head and laughed “alright let's stop talking now”

Aaron got up and cleaned the breakfast things away. 

“Oh, it's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?”

Robert looked up “yeah and I told you Aaron I don't want anything.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. But don't be disappointed when I really don't get you anything…well apart from sex”

Robert got up and walked over to Aaron “well sex is a must” Robert kissed Aaron's lips “but a present, no”

“But don't give me a sad face when you don't get anything”

“I won't I promise”

Aaron pulled Robert closer and buried his face into his boyfriends neck. 

….

It was tea time and Vic brought them both a burger and chips over. 

“Enjoys lads”

“Thanks sis, looks great”

“I aim to please” she answered with a hint of sarcasm

“oh Aaron, can I have a hand with something after you've eaten that” 

Aaron looked up with a half a chip hanging out his mouth “err a hand with what?”

“I need to get some baking stuff out of my loft”

“Well why can't Adam do it?”

“He's staying up the farm tonight and I need them tonight”

“I'll do it” Robert said putting his hand up 

“Err no, I want Aaron to help me”

Robert looked worried “why?”

“Just do”

“Right, I'm telling you two now..NO SURPRISE PARTY!”

Aaron laughed out “no way mate, your not that special”

“No Robert I just want to spend some alone time with Aaron”

Robert looked at Aaron “Your not cheating on me with my sister are you?, you two have got previous”

Vic walked over and smacked he brothers arm “no we are not!”

Robert laughed “alright, I was joking!”

Aaron thought it would be best not to say anything. 

“Alright, tell me when your ready and I'll help yur”

“Thanks” she said with a smile and walked off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Aaron turned to Robert “what do you think she wants to talk about?”

“No idea”

….

 

“Bloody hell Vic what have you got in here” Aaron struggled with the heavy box bringing it backwards down the ladder. 

He placed it on the floor with a thud. 

“Thanks Aaron, hopefully the stuff I need to make Roberts cake is in here. Haven't seen some of this stuff for years”

Aaron and Vic started looking through the box. 

“Oh good, here are the cake tins I've been looking for”

Aaron reached out down into the bottom of the box taking out a small blue box 

“What's this?”

“Don't know, have a look”

Aaron opened the box to see an old looking watch 

“Oh my god” Victoria said loudly 

She took it from Aaron 

“It was my dads!”

Vic took it carefully out of the box and looked at it with love 

“I forgot this was even up here”

“Does Robert know about this?”

Vic looked up at Aaron “no”

Vic took one last look and closed the small box placing it back into the box with the other old dusty things. 

“Err…are you just going to put it back up the loft”

“Yeah, there's not much else I can do. At least it's safe up there”

“Would you mind if I…maybe took it”

“Why?”

“For Robert, me and him agreed I wouldn't get him a present”

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about, what you'd got him”

“He kept telling me not get him nothing and made me promise I wouldn't”

“That's not like him!”

“Well he said he doesn't want me to spend any money on him”

Vic picked the blue box back up and gave it to Aaron. 

“It's not in very good condition and it doesn't even work”

“It just needs a new battery and maybe the glass replaced. I think he would like it”

Vic gave Aaron a look “are you sure, him and Dad didn't get on great”

Aaron looked at the watch “I think I should try”

“Well your welcome to take it, just take care of it”

“Thanks Vic, will do”

….

 

“MORNING SUNSHINE!”

Robert slowly opened his eyes to see Aaron the the end of the bed holding a tray of breakfast treats. 

“Happy Birthday lover”

Robert sat up “your too sweet”

Aaron walked over the other side of the bedroom and placed the tray on the top of desk

“Erm, food over here please”

“You can have your other present first, if you want it that is!”

Aaron walked back over to Robert and slowly Undone his robe. 

Roberts eyes shot open and quickly got out of bed heading towards his naked boyfriend taking him in his arms. 

….

Robert and Aaron had been at the pub for hours having a few drinks for Robert Birthday but it was getting late and Aaron needed to give Robert his present before Robert got too drunk. 

“Let's go home” Aaron whispered into Roberts ear 

“Maybe another round, yeah”

Aaron placed his hand on Roberts crotch “or maybe not”

Robert looked at Aaron and smiled “get your coat, you've pulled” Aaron smiled. 

….

 

They stumbled into the front door grabbing at each other's clothes. Roberts hands started to undo Aaron's belt

“Robert, Robert wait a minute” Robert stopped 

“You alright”

“Yeah, just lets hang on…I've got to give you something”

Robert smirked and placed his hands down Aaron's side 

Aaron smiled “not that, not yet”

Aaron walked over to the draw and pulled out a wrapped up box 

Robert sighed “no Aaron, I said no presents”

“I know, I know but this is different”

Aaron guided Robert to the sofa “sit down”

Robert slouched down undoing some bottoms on his shirt 

“Here” Aaron gave Robert the box 

“Aaron what is it?”

“Well open it and you'll find out”

Aaron was nervous Robert wouldn't want it, would think he was out of order to give him his dad's watch. 

Robert unwrapped it “what is it?” 

“Well…open the box”

“If you've spent loads of money on this”

“Bloody hell Robert just open it”

So he did. 

All Aaron could do was watch Roberts face. 

Robert just looked down at the watch, not taking his eyes off it “this….looks just like the one…the one my dad used to have”

Aaron's heart was in his mouth 

“It is your dads”

“What!” Robert looked up 

“Vic had it in her loft, she said I could give it to you. Robert I'm sorry if you think it's insensitive of me, just I know Andy got the rings so….”

“Aaron…” robert just went silent

Aaron started to panic 

“I'm so sorry Robert, please don't be mad at me”

Robert took the watch out of the box and held it in his hands. Aaron didn't know what else to say. 

Aaron could see a tear in Roberts eye. Robert looked up and smiled “thank you so much”

Robert looked back at the watch and ran his ringer over the face “I can't believe you did this” 

“I didn't know how you would react”

“It's amazing I had no idea Vic had this”

“It needed a new battery and the face was smashed so the guy replaced that. Also he stitched up the strap because it was broken”

Robert couldn't stop smiling 

“This is the best present I've ever been given”

“Even better then anything Chrissie brought you?”

Robert brought the watch up to his chest 

“This means more then any overly expensive thing she ever got me. This means so much Aaron, it was his.”

“And now it's yours” Aaron said with a smile. 

Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“You’re the best person I've ever met, the most amazing man and I don't ever want this…us..to end.”

Robert wiped his cheeks 

“It won't Robert, never”

Robert carful put the watch back into the box. 

“You not going to wear it?”

“Yeah, tomorrow. But now I'm going to do something else that doesn't require any clothing at all!”

Aaron smiled “is that right?”

Aaron pushed Robert back and climbed onto his lap “happy birthday”

“Thank you, now come ere”


End file.
